Master, My Master
by Oxymoronic-Moron
Summary: Seras was alone for 30 years, but all that is about to change. With Dracula's return a heart will once again beat it's phantom rhythm.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hellsing in any way. If I did, Seras and Alucard would have gotten together _ages_ ago. Long live Dracula and his Draculina.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home, Count." Integra's soft voice rang through Alucard's head like a gong. And for a moment, his broken heart swelled with such relief, such fulfillment, that he could have wept if he wasn't desperate for blood. The vampire felt his lips shift into an almost gentle smile as he replied in kind, "I've returned, Countess."<p>

Integra's grin shifted to a smirk as she contemplated the importance of that one sentence. Not only was the almighty Dracula showing that he considered her his equal in power, but he was allowing his long lost humanity to show in an impossible moment of weakness. Something had happened to Alucard while he was within himself, but it had yet to be seen if it was for better of for worst. Well, whatever the result, Integra had recovered a missing part of her old life and would be damned if she lost it again. Alucard was her servant and would remain her's until the day she died.

It was with this last selfish thought that the first drop of Integra Windgates Hellsing's impossibly sweet virgin blood fell from the heavens onto the vampire's eager tongue. Overcome be his bloodlust, Alucard moved to crouch on his knees, gripped his master's hand, and shoved the weeping digit into his mouth, sucking greedily. His need so great, the ancient slowly crushed Integra's hand to satisfy his undying thirst.

The powerful woman didn't so much as flinch from the pain, simply allowing her servant to seek his greatest comfort. She could feel the bond between them being restored to its former strength as Alucard took part of her soul into his body. Now she would live inside him for all eternity and always be remembered.

Integra felt something lift itself from her heart at that realization and felt more relaxed then she could ever remember being. She no longer had to worry about what would become of the world she protected, all because of this disgustingly beautiful creature that had the heart and soul of a man, but the mind and body of a monster.

After what felt like an eternity, but was actually just three short minutes, Integra felt a small hand firmly grip her shoulder. She broke out of her trace and looked behind her at the shorter women staring at her with eyes the color of fire. Oh, Seras. Integra had completely forgotten about her loyal friend in the wake of her servant's return. "

Sir." Seras' smooth voice echoed through the room in a demand that caused Integra to turn back and observe the being kneeling at her feet.

She understood that Alucard had taken more blood than was normal and showed absolutely no signs of stopping. In fact, her right hand was now completely broken and would take a good few months to heal.

Glancing at the blonde out of the corner of her eye and nodding in understanding, Hellsing's leader smoothly slipped out of Alucard's grip and Seras stepped in front of the blood crazed monster, limbs out stretched as if to give her long lost master a hug. For a moment, he looked completely lost and swung his head widely around the room in search of his lost meal before landing on Integra's aged face. His eyes glowed red in the darkness, like twin flames the color of the darkest rose. They were beautiful.

The blood thirsty nightmare lunged toward Integra, intent on consuming her entirely into his being. But, before he so much as finished his first stride, the young draculina had cocooned her master in her shadow and had gripped his raven hair in her right hand, forcing his head back to face the ceiling. Using the distraction, Integra raced out of the room and down to the lower levels to get as many blood packets as possible. After 30 years without blood, Alucard was sure to be beyond starving.

Once sure that her friend was far enough away, Seras focused her complete attention back on the powerful vampire struggling against her. Although older and immensely stronger than her in every way, her master was nothing more than a squirming animal in her familiar's grasp. His blood lust made him completely mindless and he had no control over his powers, so escape was impossible for the moment. Sooner or later though, Alucard would break free using sheer desperation and hunger. However, Seras had absolutely no intention of denying her master the thing he needed most. He wanted blood and that is exactly what she was going to give him.

She released Alucard's thick, black hair and waited for his maddened gaze to lock on her before slowly biting the white glove off her right hand and showing him her razor sharp nails. He had been growling softly since Integra had escaped his grasp, but at Seras' deliberate show of danger, the ancient vampire snarled and bared his fangs at her in a primal show of power. She felt a violent shiver run down her spine, but it was from excitement more than fear. Damn, she had missed those fangs.

Before he had a chance to actually attack her, she used her nails to quickly cut open her uniform and slice open the bite marks in her long, pale neck. Instantly, her master stopped growling and inhaled deeply at the divine new scent. God, it was even more intoxicating than Integra's magnificent blood.

His master's blood was like a good brandy, a pleasant warmth in your belly once it burned a path down your throat. But, this dark creature's blood was like that of the finest wine, rich, flavorful, and so addictive it left you with dreams of swimming in oceans the color of rubies. She reeked of darkness, power, and innocence. The ultimate claim. Alucard could also sense part of him inside of her, a part so strange and familiar it made his chest ache with desire. She was of his blood. She was HIS. His little draculina.

As her deadly sweet blood dripped down her chest, Seras pulled her master's face down to her neck, guiding his fangs to find the bite mark he made the night she began her new existence. His mouth cradled her neck like a precious treasure making her shudder as he sucked the life from her body. Her shadow slid off Alucard's body like water, moving back to reform her lost left arm.

She could feel her master's arm come around to press her body to his, making her move her head to give him even more access to her beautiful neck. Seras' own arms, one white as moonlight and the other as black as night, came up to wrap around his broad shoulders to keep herself up lest her legs give out from under her. She felt completely dominated by this powerful male, his strong body surrounding her small one in a demanding and protective embrace.

She felt as her life went into her master's body, giving him life in return. That part of her soul was combining with his own, making their bond deeper and stronger than ever. That is what it means to be a vampire. To be a creature of not just one soul, but many, all struggling against each other in one impossibly strong body. However, this was different. This offer of blood was not just a way to sustain life, it was a merging of two souls. It was a special bond that went beyond servant and master, but stopped short of soul mates. It was a bond of mutual trust and protection.

Somehow, in their haze of hunger and pleasure, the vampiric pair and slid to the floor with Alucard bowed over Seras's limp body. He crouched like a panther with his knees on either side of her wide hips, one large hand cradling her head while the other held her waist in a possessive grip.

By now Seras could hear several people making their way up to Integra's bedroom, most likely pushing carts full of blood for her starving master. Getting weaker by the minute, she knew she had to stop Alucard before he drained her dry and went off to find his next meal. She had to bring him back from him mindless haze of blood lust. And she knew just how to do it. After all, he always said she was so noisy.

Gripping his head in a strong hold and pushing him back to slow the amount of blood he was drinking, Seras began whispering his name over and over again. "Alucard . . . Alucard . . . Alucard . . . Alucard . . . Alucard . . ."

She could sense her master hesitating, but it wasn't enough to bring him back from the brink. So, the young draculina began to mix in his other names to see if those would cause a stronger reaction.

"Master . . . Master . . . Alucard . . . Dracula . . . Dracula . . . Dracula . . . Alucard . . ." He had definitely stopped drinking but he was not completely back yet.

His eyes still glowed with that beautiful unnatural light. Just one more push and he would return in all his arrogant vulnerable glory. Just one more push. Then, Seras spoke the forbidden name. A name so old and powerful, that only members of old and powerful families, such as the Hellsings, would remember it. In a voice a soft as velvet, Seras breathed Alucard's true name straight into his ear.

"Vlad."

Alucard, or Vlad, rather, snapped away from her so fast that Seras could not even see the movement. One moment has was hovering over her lax body like a shield, the next he was staring down at her with a look of pure shock taking over his handsome features. She had never seen such clear emotion on his face before. It had always been a look of madness or arrogance, but this . . . this was a weakness that he was allowing her to see. And she'd be damned before she betrayed the trust he was showing her in that moment.

Hearing the footsteps reach the end of the hall, Seras quickly brought her arm up and cradled Vald's face with her small hand. Speaking in a voice as gentle as a mother's kiss, Seras coaxed him back from the depths of his thirst for blood, back to her.

"Vlad, that's enough. It's time to return from yourself. Please, come back. Come back to us. Back to me, Vlad." And amazingly, he seemed to hear her voice and was slowly returning to reality.

Seras watched as the glow faded from his eyes, leaving his crimson orbs to burn like embers. A small trail of blood snaked from the right corner of his mouth, contrasting against his snowy skin and jet black hair. His gaze shifted from shock to a gentle expression that border lined awe, or maybe gratitude. Yes, that's what it was. Alucard was thankful she had brought him back to himself and stopped his rampage before it had begun. Seras smiled kindly at her master as she softly trailed her hand down his check to his angular jaw.

Just as she was ghosting her finger down his long neck, the door burst open and Integra, along with several trained servant, ran into the room hurling a blood pack at Alucard's bloodied face. He reacted quickly and caught the packet in his mouth, the bag bursting from his razor sharp teeth. Luckily, the still unsatisfied vampire managed to keep control as he gulped down the package, bag and all.

Seras's strength drained from her body, her arm falling back to her side as she waited for her master to climb off of her weakened body. Her shadow had gone back inside her body trying to reserve as much power as possible. She could hear Pip in her mind asking if she was in pain or if she need to phase back to her room for the comfort of her coffin. But she didn't feel any pain, just a sluggish warmth spreading through her entire body as Alucard's energy pulsed in her veins.

She was perfectly content right where she was. In fact, she felt happier than she had been for a long time. 30 years to be exact. He had finally returned and she would never allow him to leave again, whatever the cost.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys enjoyed my story. This is the first story I have ever published, so any comments or criticisms would be greatly appreciated. I'll even take flames if that's all you have to give. I don't know if I'll leave it as a one shot, or if I'll continue it, but if someone wants me to write more please let me know.

Later.


End file.
